sanfranciscofandomcom-20200214-history
Schools
Schools in the Bay Area High Schools Alameda County, Contra Costa County, Marin County, Napa County, San Francisco, San Mateo County, Santa Clara County, Solano County, Sonoma County Technical Schools Fashion Institute of Design & Merchandising Union Square San Francisco 1-800-624-1200 www.fidm.com Heald College 5130 COMMERCIAL CIR CONCORD, CA 94520-8522 (925) 288-5800 Heald College 25500 INDUSTRIAL BLVD HAYWARD, CA 94545-2352 (510) 783-2100 Heald College 350 MISSION ST SAN FRANCISCO, CA 94105-2275 (415) 808-3000 Queen of the Holy Rosary College 43326 Mission Boulevard Fremont, CA 94539 QUEEN OF THE HOLY ROSARY COLLEGE Commmunity Colleges Cañada College 4200 Farm Hill Boulevard Redwood City, CA 94061 (650) 306-3100 http://canadacollege.net/ Chabot College 25555 Hesperian Blvd. Hayward www.chabotcollege.edu City College of San Francisco 50 Phelan Avenue San Francisco, CA. 94112 (415)239-3000 http://www.ccsf.edu/ College of Alameda 555 Atlantic Avenue Alameda, California 94501 (510) 522-7221 www.alameda.peralta.edu College of Marin 835 College Avenue Kentfield, CA 94904 (415) 457-8811 www.marin.cc.ca.us/ College of San Mateo 1700 W. Hillsdale Blvd. San Mateo, CA 94402 (650) 574-6161 collegeofsanmateo.edu Contra Costa College 2600 Mission Bell Drive San Pablo, CA (510)235-7800 www.contracosta.cc.ca.us/ De Anza College 21250 Stevens Creek Blvd. Cupertino, CA (408)864-5678 www.deanza.edu/ Diablo Valley College 321 Golf Club Road Pleasant Hill, CA 94523 (925) 685-1230 www.dvc.edu/ Evergreen Valley College 3095 Yerba Buena Road San Jose, CA 408-274-7900 www.evc.edu/ Foothill College 12345 El Monte Road Los Altos Hills, CA 94022 650-949-7777 www.foothill.fhda.edu/index.php Gavilan College 5055 Santa Teresa Blvd Gilroy, CA 95020 www.gavilan.edu/ Laney College 900 Fallon Street Oakland, California 94607 (510) 834-5740 laney.peralta.edu/ Las Positas College 3033 Collier Canyon Road Livermore, CA 94551-9797 925.424.1000 www.laspositascollege.edu Los Medanos College 2700 East Leland Road Pittsburg, CA 94565 (925) 439-2181 www.losmedanos.net Merritt College 12500 Campus Drive Oakland, CA 94619 510-531-4911 www.merritt.edu Mission College 3000 Mission College Boulevard Santa Clara, CA 95054-1897 408.988.2200 www.missioncollege.org Napa Valley College 2277 Napa-Vallejo Highway Napa, CA 94558 (707) 253-3000 www.nvc.cc.ca.us Ohlone College 43600 Mission Blvd. Fremont 510-659-6000 www.ohlone.edu San Jose City College 2100 Moorpark Avenue San Jose, CA 95128 www.sjcc.edu Santa Rosa Junior College 1501 Mendocino Ave. Santa Rosa, CA 95401 (707) 527-4011 www.santarosa.edu Skyline College 3300 College Dr. San Bruno CA 94066-1698 650-738-4100 skylinecollege.net Solano Community College 4000 Suisun Valley Road Fairfield, CA 94534 707-864-7000 www.solano.edu Vista Community College 2020 Milvia Street Berkeley, CA 94704 510-841-7333 vista.peralta.edu West Valley College 14000 Fruitvale Avenue Saratoga, CA 95070 408-741-2000 www.westvalley.edu Religious Notre Dame de Namur University (NDNU) A Catholic University --Highly rated by U.S. News and World Report 1500 Ralston Ave., Belmont, CA 94002 (650) 508-3600 http://www.ndnu.edu/ www.ndnu.edu NDNU offers Teaching Credentials, Graduate, and Undergraduate programs Bay Cities Bible College 12000 Campus Drive Oakland, CA 94619 (510) 530-4055 www.bcbionline.org Christian Witness Theological Seminary 1040 Oak Grove Road Concord, California 94518 (925)-676-5002 www.cwts.edu Church Divinity School of the Pacific 2451 Ridge Rd Berkeley CA, 94709-1211 www.cdsp.edu Dominican School of Philosophy and Theology 2301 Vine Street Berkeley, California 94708 (510) 849 - 2030 www.dspt.edu Franciscan School of Theology 1712 Euclid Avenue Berkeley, CA 94709 800.793.1378 www.fst.edu Golden Gate Baptist Theological Seminary 201 Seminary Drive Mill Valley, CA 94941-3197 415-380-1300 www.ggbts.edu Graduate Theological Union 2400 Ridge Road Berkeley, California 94709 USA 510/649-2400 http://www.gtu.edu/ Institute of Buddhist Studies Post Office Box 390460 Mountain View, California 94039-0460 (650) 938-7192 http://www.shin-ibs.edu/ Jesuit School of Theology at Berkeley 1735 Le Roy Avenue Berkeley, CA 94709 800-824-0122 www.jstb.edu Northern California Bible College 4455 Stoneridge Drive Pleasanton, CA 94588 925-848-8464 www.ncbc.net Pacific School of Religion 1798 Scenic Avenue Berkeley, CA 94709 510.849.8231 www.psr.edu St. Patrick's Seminary & University 320 Middlefield Road Menlo Park, CA 94025 (650) 325-5621 www.stpatricksseminary.org San Francisco Theological Seminary 105 Seminary Road San Anselmo, CA 94960 415.451.2800 800.447.8820 www.sfts.edu/nc/ Southern Marin Bible Institute 825 Drake Avenue Marin City, CA 94965 (415) 332-5156 Western Conservative Baptist Seminary - Bay Area 16330 Los Gatos Boulevard Los Gatos, CA 95023 (877) 900-6889 Four Year Colleges Academy of Art College Academy of Art University Admissions Department P.O. Box 193844 San Francisco, CA 94119-3844 1.800.544.ARTS (2787) www.academyart.edu American College of Traditional Chinese Medicine 455 Arkansas Street San Francisco, CA 94107 415-282-7600 www.actcm.edu Art Institute of California - San Francisco 1170 Market Street (at U.N. Plaza) San Francisco, CA 94102 (415) 865-0198 www.aisf.artinstitutes.edu California Culinary Academy 625 Polk Street San Francisco, CA 94102 800 / 739-9700 www.baychef.com California College of the Arts 1111 Eighth Street San Francisco, CA 94107-2247 415.703.9500 www.cca.edu California Institute of Integral Studies 1453 Mission Street San Francisco, CA 94103 415-575-6100 www.ciis.edu Cogswell Polytechnical College 1175 Bordeaux Drive Sunnyvale, CA 94089 408.541.0100 www.cogswell.edu Empire College 3035 Cleveland Avenue Santa Rosa, CA 95403 (707) 546-4000 www.empcol.com Expression College for Digital Arts 6601 Shellmound Street Emeryville, CA 94608 1-877-833-8800 www.expression.edu Hastings College of the Law 200 McAllister St. San Francisco, CA 94102 www.uchastings.edu Holy Names University 3500 Mountain Blvd Oakland, CA 94619 510.436.1000 http://www.hnu.edu/ The Institute for Advanced Study of Human Sexuality 1523 Franklin Street San Francisco, CA 94109 415-928-1133 http://www.iashs.edu/ Intercultural Institute of California 1362 Post Street San Francisco, CA 94109 415.441.1884 www.iic.edu Lincoln Law School of San Jose One North First Street San Jose, California 95113 (408) 977-7227 www.lincolnlawsj.edu Meiji College of Oriental Medicine 2550 Shattuck Avenue Berkeley, CA 94704 (510) 666-8248 Menlo College 1000 El Camino Real Atherton CA 94027 800.55MENLO http://www.menlo.edu/ www.menlo.edu Mills College 5000 MacArthur Blvd., Oakland, CA 94613 510.430.2255 www.mills.edu New College of California 777 Valencia Street San Francisco, CA 94110 1-888-437-3460 http://www.newcollege.edu/ www.newcollege.edu Notre Dame de Namur University (NDNU) Highly rated by U.S. News and World Report 1500 Ralston Ave., Belmont, CA 94002 (650) 508-3600 http://www.ndnu.edu/ www.ndnu.edu NDNU offers Teaching Credentials, Graduate, and Undergraduate programs Optimal Performance Institute, The 1030 E. El Camino Real, #322 Sunnyvale CA 94087 866-796-6716 www.opi.edu Pacific Union College One Angwin Avenue Angwin, CA 94508 800-862-7080 www.puc.edu Palmer College of Chiropractic West 90 E. Tasman Drive, San Jose, CA 95134 (866) 303-7939 www.palmer.edu Saint Mary's College of California 1928 Saint Mary’s Rd. Moraga, CA 94575 800-800-4762 www.stmarys-ca.edu Samuel Merritt College 370 Hawthorne Avenue Oakland, CA 94609 (510) 869-6576 www.samuelmerritt.edu San Francisco Art Institute San Francisco, CA 415.771.7020 www.sfai.edu San Francisco Conservatory of Music 1201 Ortega Street San Francisco, CA 94122-4498 Phone: 415.759.3431 1.800.899.SFCM www.sfcm.edu San Francisco Law School 20 Haight Street San Francisco, CA 94102-5894 (415) 626-5550 www.sfls.edu Sonoma College 1304 South Point Blvd., Suite 280 Petaluma, CA 94954 707-283-0800 Toll Free: 800-437-9474 www.sonomacollege.com University of East & West Medicine 970 W. El Camino Real Sunnyvale, CA 94087 (408).733.1878 www.uewm.edu Western Institute for Social Research 3220 Sacramento Street Berkeley, CA 94702 510.655.2830 www.wisr.edu The Wright Institute 2728 Durant Avenue Berkeley, CA 94704 510-841-9230 www.wrightinst.edu Graduate Schools Academy of Chinese Culture and Health Sciences 1601 Clay St. Oakland, CA. 94612 510.763.7787 www.acchs.edu Center for Psychological Studies 2288 Fulton Street, #201 Berkeley, CA 94704 510 644 0960 www.cpsphd.edu Meridian University 47 Sixth Street Petaluma, CA 94952 (707) 765-1836 www.MeridianUniversity.edu Institute of Transpersonal Psychology 1069 E. Meadow Circle Palo Alto, CA 94303 650.493.4430 http://www.itp.edu/ Pacific Graduate School of Psychology 935 East Meadow Drive Palo Alto, California 94303 800 818-6136 www.pgsp.edu Saybrook Graduate School and Research Center 747 Front St. 3rd Floor San Francisco, CA 94111-1920 800.825.4480 www.saybrook.edu Universities Andrew University 1821 Catalina Avenue Berkeley, California 94707 (510) 558-8228 www.andrewuniversity.edu Armstrong University 1301 Marina Village Pkwy, STE 330 Alameda, CA 94501 (510) 865 - 1336 http://www.armstrong-u.edu/index.html www.armstrong-u.edu University of California at Berkeley Berkeley, CA 94720 (510) 642-6000 www.berkeley.edu California Maritime Academy 200 Maritime Academy Drive Vallejo, CA 94590 (707) 654-1000 www.csum.edu California State University, East Bay 25800 Carlos Bee Boulevard Hayward, CA 94542 (510) 885-3000 www.csuhayward.edu Dominican University of California 50 Acacia Avenue San Rafael, CA 94901 415-457-4440 www.dominican.edu Frederick Taylor University 346 Rheem Boulevard, Suite 203 Moraga, CA 94556 (800) 988-4622 www.ftu.edu International Technological University 756 San Aleso Ave Sunnyvale, CA 94085 408-331-1014 www.itu.edu Golden Gate University 536 Mission Street San Francisco, CA 94105-2968 415-442-7000 www.ggu.edu John F. Kennedy University 100 Ellinwood Way. Pleasant Hill, CA 94523 800.696.5358 www.jfku.edu National Hispanic University 14271 Story Road San Jose, CA 95127 (408) 254-6900 www.nhu.edu Northern California Graduate University San Mateo, CA (831) 643-1001 www.ncgu.edu Northwestern Polytechnic University 47671 Westinghouse Drive Fremont, CA 94539 (510)657-5913 www.npu.edu Notre Dame de Namur University (NDNU) Highly rated by U.S. News and World Report 1500 Ralston Ave., Belmont, CA 94002 (650) 508-3600 http://www.ndnu.edu/ www.ndnu.edu NDNU offers Teaching Credentials, Graduate, and Undergraduate programs Patten University 2433 Coolidge Avenue Oakland, CA 94601-2699 (510) 261-8500 www.patten.edu San Francisco State University 1600 Holloway Avenue San Francisco, CA 94132 (415) 338-1111 www.sfsu.edu San José State University One Washington Square San José, California USA, 95192 408.924.1000 http://www.sjsu.edu/ www.sjsu.edu Santa Clara University 500 El Camino Real Santa Clara, California 95053 408-554-4000 www.scu.edu Saratoga University 780 Blairwood Ct San Jose, CA 95120-2203 (408) 927-6760 Silicon Valley University 2160 Lundy Ave, Suite 110 San Jose, CA 95131 (408)435-8989 www.svuca.edu Sonoma State University 1801 East Cotati Ave Rohnert Park, CA 94928 (707) 664-2880 www.sonoma.edu Stanford University Stanford, CA 94305 (650) 723-2300 www.stanford.edu University of San Francisco 2130 Fulton Street San Francisco, CA 94117-1080 (415) 422-5555 www.usfca.edu University of California, San Francisco San Francisco, CA 94143 415-476-9000 www.ucsf.edu